Question: A fair, twenty-faced die has $19$ of its faces numbered from $1$ through $19$ and has one blank face. Another fair, twenty-faced die has $19$ of its faces numbered from $1$ through $8$ and $10$ through $20$ and has one blank face. When the two dice are rolled, what is the probability that the sum of the two numbers facing up will be $24?$ Express your answer as a common fraction.
If both dice were numbered $1$ through $20,$ we could get a sum of $24$ in the following ways: \begin{align*}
4&+20\\
5&+19\\
6&+18\\
& \ \, \vdots \\
18&+6\\
19&+5\\
20&+4
\end{align*} This is a total of $20-4+1=17$ ways. However, the first die does not have a face with $20,$ so we must remove the possibility of rolling $20+4.$  Also, the second die does not have a face with $9,$ so we must remove the possibility of rolling $15+9.$ This leaves $17-2=15$ possible ways to roll $24.$ There are a total of $20\cdot 20=400$ possible rolls, so the final probability is: $$\frac{15}{400}=\boxed{\frac{3}{80}}.$$